User blog:Grrrbear26/Derreya, the Heir of the Pantheon
} |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |health = } |attack = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |range = } |rangetype = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} Abilities times. Limiting Bace transforms into the Limitless Gauntlet when it has all 6 enchantments. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |range = |costtype = }} | }} Derreya consumes the stacks of defiance on target enemy to pull it to her. Upon reaching her, the target's movement and attack speed are slowed for 3 seconds or until Derreya dies. |description2 = If the target is not a champion, the cooldown is reduced to 5 seconds, and half the mana cost is refunded. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | }} Enemies deal reduced Physical and Magic damage to Derreya based on their Defiance. This effect is halved for damage over time effects, and damage from monsters and minions. Derreya creates a wrathful aura for the next 2 seconds that constantly interrupts enemy movement abilities. When an enemy champion would attempt to use a movement ability, they are dealt magic damage and marked with defiance. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana }} | }} After channeling 1.5 seconds, Derreya forges a Necro-lance in her hand that increases her auto attack range by 100. Derreya can cast Lance Throw instead of this ability until Lance Throw is cast. |description2 = Upon killing a unit with an auto attack or every second attack on a champion or large monster, the Necro-lance a stack of Life Force up to 10 stacks. Her auto-attacks deal bonus magic damage based on the number of Life Force stacks. If it would gain more than max stacks, Derreya is healed instead. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 110 |costtype = Mana }} Derreya throws the Necro-Lance dealing magic damage to all enemies hit (50% damage to minions and monsters). This damage is increased with each stack of Life force. The Necro-lance still gains stacks of Life force from killing units, but cannot heal Derreya. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = No |costtype = Cost }} | }} Derreya summons her throne and sits in it, healing for a percentage of her maximum health over the next 5 seconds, and the physical and magic damage reduction of Divine Authority are doubled over the same duration. Humbling Call snares its target for 1.5 seconds upon reaching Derreya. |description2 = After 5 seconds Derreya steps off her throne. If Derreya has more health than when she originally cast Majesty of the Titans, she permanently gains 20 ability power permanently. |description3 = Majesty of the Titans can only be cast if there are 3 or more stacks total on enemy champions in range. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700 (840 with space enchantment) |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} Each time Derreya deals damage to an enemy champion, the cooldown of each of her abilities is reduced by .5 seconds. |active = |menu = none |buy = 450 |sell = - |code = }} The range of Derreya's abilities are increased by 20%. |active = |menu = none |buy = 450 |sell = - |code = }} Whenever Derreya kills a unit, she regains 2% of her missing mana. |active = |menu = none |buy = 450 |sell = - |code = }} Each time Derraya casts an ability, she creates a terrain where she is standing that lasts for 3 seconds after the casting or channeling has ended that only blocks enemy movement. Only one piece of terrain can exist at any time. |active = |menu = none |buy = 450 |sell = - |code = }} Derreya gains 15% bonus attacks speed for each mark of Defiance on the enemy she is attacking. |active = |menu = none |buy = 450 |sell = - |code = }} Derreya, Derreya's vision trinkets, and wards she places have their vision increased by 250 units. |active = |menu = none |buy = 450 |sell = - |code = }} Derreya's cast times and channels can only be interupted by her. Each time Derreya deals damage to an enemy champion, the cooldown of each of her abilities is reduced by .5 seconds. The range of Derreya's abilities are increased by 20%. Whenever Derreya kills a unit, she regains 2% of her missing mana. Each time Derraya casts an ability, she creates a terrain where she is standing that lasts for 3 seconds after the casting or channeling has ended that only blocks enemy movement. Only one piece of terrain can exist at any time. Derreya gains 15% bonus attacks speed for each mark of Defiance on the enemy she is attacking. Derreya, Derreya's vision trinkets, and wards she places have their vision increased by 250 units. |active = |menu = none |buy = - |sell = - |code = }} Item Facts Limiting Bracer must be held for 33.2 minutes in order to be gold efficient. It is an exception to the rule that you can only have one gold generation item, similar to Avarice Blade. Though they share a named passive. Each Enchantment is worth 352.25gp without it's passive (If you include the stat buff from Limiting Bracer). Each passive needs to be worth at least 97.75gp in order to be gold efficient. Limitless Gauntlet has all of the passives of Limiting Bracer's Enchantment, plus a new passive. Limitless Gauntlet also has more stats than a Limiting Bracer would have with 6 enchantments. It has 8 more ability power, and 5 more armor and magic resistance. It does however, lose it's gold/10 passive. Limitless Gauntlet's stats are worth 2487.5gp. The passives need to be worth at least 612.5gp together in order to be gold efficient. Item Discussion The item grants very powerful passives that grant LARGE amounts of utility and a useful spread of stats. This item can only be completed at level 18 as it requires max ranks in basic abilities or ranks in Decree of Titans. It is a hyper late game item and should allow her to carry late game. Visually, the passives should look fun, clear, and interesting. Time will have a small "clock" particle effect appear around her when it triggers.. Space should grant a warping effect when in use with abilities. Soul will have blue wisps travel to her. Reality will make her abilities have sharper movements, that crack the ground underneath her from the force Power will cause the particle effects of her abilities to be sharper. Mind will place a blue light on her forehead and above her wards and trinket abilities. Lore and Feel I'm not going to go deep into this. Derreya is half Titan half Mortal. She commands the world around her. It reacts to her, not the other way around. She punishes those who would defy her. Ability/kit Discussion Necro-Lance is her main source of damage and allows her to farm easier. She must charge it up slightly before it reaches maximum damage, but it should be a late game murder machine. Some players will use it only once to gain the Necro-Lance, and may never resort to throwing it. Humbling call and Divine Presence are her control abilities. These makes her an excellent duelist. She can turn fights on her aggressors with Divine Presence. Targets who have enough hubris to dive tower often find Derreya with open arms, pulling and keeping them under tower, letting it take them out while she contributes with her own damage. Derreya starts in the mid line of a team fight, either peeling for her team, or forcing the enemy to engage. Durring a team fight she uses Divine Presence to disrupt enemy damage sources so that she can move in and eliminate them. Strengths Derreya is most powerful in one on one conflicts. She controls the enemy and takes it down when she feels like it. She can win melee trades easily after level 3. She excels in either the top lane, the jungle, and sometimes even the mid lane. She often excels against melee champions. She is an excellent counter to "all in" top laners such as Mega Gnar, Rengar, Nasus, and Shyvanna. She has terrifying if she manages to get close as there will likely be no way to escape. Melee mid laners can be destroyed by Derreya with little effort as a lot their damage is ignored. Weaknesses Champion with skill shot abilities, long range, and those with location targeted dashes, blinks, or leaps can easily counter Derreya. She should consider lane swapping if this becomes the case. If she is being pressured hard in lane, she should call for help, fight under tower, or lane swap (preferably to a melee lane). She is countered hard by ranged and/or mobile top laners such as Mini Gnar, kennen, and rumble. Feedback Any suggestions? I think I ironed out her kit and feel.... Primus: Way to many item effects, way to many stats. (Working on it.) Category:Custom champions